Sokratis Sipras
'Sokratis Sipras '(March 29, 4581 - December 26, 4656) had been elected as the Prime Minister of Kalopia 7 times and governed the country for 19 years. He was also an economist and university assisant. Sipras had been the General Secretary of DAS from 4616 until 4656. Early Life Sipras was born on March 29th 4581 in the capital city of Kalopia, Helios. His parents were both mathematicians and worked at schools of Helios. He studied to be an economist at the Helios University of Economy and Business. During his time there, he joined the Youth of Values, which is the Youth of Dimokratikos Synaspismos (also known as Koinonia Axion) center left party of Kalopia. After his graduation, he became a teacher assistant at the same university. He also worked as an accountant at the Accounting Department of Kalopia. Politics and DAM/DAS in 4605 he left Youth of Values and became one of the founding members of Dimokratiko Ariostero Metopo or Dimokratiki Aristeri Symmahia. In 4616 he got elected as leader of DAS. In 4628, he became Prime Minister of Kalopia after DAS scoring 24% at the 2nd place and creating a coalition government with Dimokratikos Synaspismos and Ethniki Anagennisi. Later, he became Prime Minister 6 more times. Prime Minister Sipras became Prime Minister 7 times, 2 of which were in the coalition governments of DAS, Dimokratikos Synaspismos and Ethniki Anagennisi in 4628 and 4631. During his 2 first governments, the state budget increased, mainly for Education and Health, without causing any deficits. The taxation for the poor and the middle classes was decreases but it was increased for the rich. He also banned the purchase, produce and storage of biological or chemical weaponry for military purposes, as well as the arms exports. Furthermore, the taxation on corporations increased from 9% to 15%. In the sector of environment, he enforced mandatory recycling for residents, commercial enterprise, and industry as well as highly restrictive industrial pollution standards in industry. Nuclear power pants were banned and a national fire department with state funding was established. From 4641 until 4655, Sipras governments centered on the rationalization of the state budget and the taxation, as the policies of Dimokratikos Synaspismos governments had caused huge deficits. Sipras governments also abolished the right of religion to freely appoint any minister of religion. As for the environmental policy, they outlawed the hunting of endangered animals, as well as the keeping of exotic animals. Some of the most left measures of the Sipras governments was the nationalization of energy companies, the abolition of the army and the nationalization of most of the banks. Meanwhile culture funding was increased. Opposition Leader As the leader of the Opposition since 4633, Sipras has made harsh critic against the governments of Dimokratikos Synaspismos blaming them for bad management of state money with populist aims, as the policy of DISY caused big deficits and the increase of Kalopian debt. Personal Life and Death Tsipras was married to the English Language teacher Dimitra Karahaliou in 4612 with whom he got 3 children, Andreas (4613), Maria (4618) and Nikos (4625). In 4655 he was diagnosed with brain cancer. He died in December 4656 at the age of 75.